Why The HG Characters Shouldn't Get Facebook&Write
by irl be there in a heartbeat
Summary: Originally called "Why Katniss Shouldn't Get Facebook". Follow the lives of the Hunger Games characters through the Internet and letters! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Why Katniss Shouldn't Get Facebook  
One-Shot  
By Mockingjays Daughter.  
ThankYou for reading :)  
**

* * *

**Name : Katniss. Katniss Everdeen.**

**Age : 16. Why?  
**

**Current Location : District 12, Panem. I think that thats what Facebook means by Current Location.  
**

**Status : In a relationship.  
**

**With : Peeta Mellark. Bread boy.  
**

**Interested In : Bread boys.  
**

**Likes :  
Hunting  
Kissing Peeta Mellark  
Prim  
Surviving  
Friends  
**

**Dislikes :  
The Capitol  
The Capitol's fashion sense.  
Hunger Games  
Tribute Parade  
Tribute Interviews  
**

**133 Friends**

* * *

**Glimmer Sparkles** to **Katniss Everdeen  
**Heyaaa! Are you, Clove, Jo, Cash, and Fifa still comin' over? xxx  
_Clove Laxon likes this.  
_

**Comments :  
**

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Yep! What should I bring?xxx**  
**_Johanna Mason likes this.**  
**_

**Johanna Mason  
**Im in charge of bringing the movies, right?xx**  
**_2 people like this.**  
**_

**Clove Laxon  
**Yeah, Im in charge of bringing **  
**_Katniss Everdeen likes this.**  
**_

**Peeta Mellark  
**WHOOT! PARTAYYY! ILL BRING THE BREAD!**  
**

**Gale Hawthorne  
**Its a girls' sleepover, dumbass. Boys arent invited. Sadly.**  
**_4 people like this.**  
**_

**Peeta Mellark  
**But tonight is Saturday! I always spend my saturdays with Katniss :'(**  
**_Katniss Everdeen likes this.**  
**_

**Cashmere Chrome  
**Sorry, Pitta. She's ours for tonight :P**  
**_Glimmer Sparkles likes this.**  
**_

**Peeta Mellark_  
_**DONT CALL ME DAT YOU BULLY!_  
_

**Glimmer Sparkles**  
Cash! Remember the sweets! :) xx**  
**_5 people like this.**  
**_

**Cashmere Chrome  
**Will do!xx**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**Can I come pweeze? IF YOU DONT LET ME ILL THROW BURNT BREAD AT YOU.**  
**_2 people like this.**  
**_

**Effie Trinket  
**Shut up, Peeta. Give your girlfriend some SPACE. Ladies don't like it when their boyfriend's over crowd their personal space.**  
**_Gale Hawthorne likes this.**  
**_

**Gale Hawthorne  
**Or you can give her over to me ;)**  
**_7 people like this.**  
**_

**Peeta Mellark  
**NEVAR! NEVAR IN THE NAME OF THE CAPITOL! GOD YOU BEARDED DEVIL.**  
**_Gloss Chrome likes this.**  
**_

**Gloss Chrome  
**Dude, just shut the f*ck up, your not helping yourself.**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**WHATEVS. Why dont us boys have our OWN sleepover?**  
**_8 people like this.**  
**_

**Johanna Mason  
**Because that'd be f*cking gay you bread burner!**  
**_Primrose Everdeen likes this.**  
**_

**Katniss Everdeen  
**So, back to the sleepover. What should I bring again?xx**  
**

**Glimmer Sparkles  
**Some CD's. None of that old stuff like Cher Lloyd and Selena Gomez, please. Stuff by Alex Russo will do :)xx**  
**

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Got it, thanks! :) xx**  
**

**Peeta Mellark**  
CAN I PLEASE COME? PLEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEASE!

**Fifa Fox  
**I'll bring drinks, yeah?xx**  
**_4 people like this.**  
**_

**Glimmer Sparkles  
**Yeahh please!xx**  
**

**Cato Hurley  
**This is so unfair! Why cant we come? WE CAN GO SKINNY DIPPING FOR GODSSAKE.**  
**_Peeta Mellark likes this._

**Clove Jaxon  
**Because, sweetie, its a GIRLS NIGHT. I know your not a girl because... Yaknow what? Nevermind.**  
**

**Cato Hurley  
**Grrrrrr :( YOU DOODIE HEADS!**  
**_3 people like this.**  
**_

**Thresh Sacry  
**Look guys just leave the girls alone.**  
**_5 people like this.**  
**_

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Thanks Thresh. I gotta go now guys, lookin' for CD's! xx**  
**

**Clove Laxon  
**Samesies! See ya'll tonight!xx**  
**

**Glimmer Sparkles  
**Kk! Cya guys!xx**  
**

**Cashmere Chrome  
**Byeeee xx**  
**

**Fifa Fox**  
Bye-bye! xx**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**Thresh, please tell me your comment is a lie.**  
**

**Thresh Sacry  
**Yep. We, my friends, are trashing a sleepover tonight :).**  
**

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Your commenst made my day and, do you think I should add chapters to my facebook stories like "Letters From (HG Character)" ? If you want to know what its like, read the 2nd chapter of "Why Primrose Shouldn't Get Facebook"!  
**

**ThankYou! xxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Katniss Shouldn't Get Facebook  
Part 2  
One-Shot  
By Mockingjays Daughter.  
ThankYou for reading :)  
**

**I know that it was supposed to be a One Shot but I guess some of you want me to continue it :) Thankyou all for reading!xx  
**

* * *

**Katniss' Wall**

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Awwrh havin' great time at Glimmer's house! _With Clove Jaxon, Johanna Mason, Glimmer Sparkles, Fifa Fox and Cashmere Chrome._

**Comments :**_  
_

**Peeta Mellark**  
Look outside of Glim's window!  
_Gale Hawthorne likes this._

**Glimmer Sparkles**  
Never call me that, bread boy.

**Katniss Everdeen**  
WHAT THE FRIDGE? WHY ARE YOU, THRESH, GALE, GLOSS, CATO AND MARVEL STANDING OUTSIDE OF GLIMMERS HOUSE? HOW DID YOU FIND OUT WHERE SHE LIVED?  
_Clove Jaxon likes this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
Well you were the meanies that wouldn't invite us! I THROW BREAD AT CHOO NOW! HAHAH!

**Johanna Mason**  
Stop throwing f*cking bread at us you f*cking lowlife d*ckhead your f*cking mental go f*ck off !  
_5 people like this._

**Cashmere Chrome  
**Peeta cut it out its not funny anymore! And please stop laughing like your constipated!  
_Katniss Everdeen likes this._

**Clove Jaxon  
**I brang my knives with me, btw Peeta. Either go away or one of you will lose an internal organ._  
Cashmere Chrome likes this._

**Fifa Fox**  
Guys, if we just ignore them they'll go away._  
_

**Thresh Sacry**  
Sorry, girls, but its Peeta Mellark. Do you really think that someone this annoying is going to go away?  
_Peeta Mellark likes this._

**Peeta Mellark  
**FEAR THE BREAD.

**Glimmer Sparkles**  
Oh, trust me Peeta, the only thing that I'm feared of right now is your face and your CONSTIPATED LAUGH  
_79 people like this. _

**Cato Hurley**  
Can we just join the party? OR THIS BLONDE HEADED NUTCASE IS NEVER GONNA LEAVE YOU'S ALONE._  
_

**Gale Hawthorne  
**Hold on. OI GIRLIES!

**Peeta Mellark**  
Did they just do what I think they did?

**Gloss Chrome**  
They closed Glimmer's window so that we can't throw bread at them anymore! MEAN.

**Glimmer Sparkles  
**Thats right. Now go away, you little brats!_  
Katniss Everdeen likes this._

**Katniss Everdeen  
**She's right, Peeta. Just go away for one night? PLEASE!

**Peeta Mellark  
**But I'll miss you! :(

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Okay, stop this bullsh*t right now and go back to your own houses! We are TRYING to have a sleepover!  
_7 people like this._

**Clove Jaxon**  
Guys, just get away from the window. Like right now. Because Clove here is about to do some serious damage...

**Cato Hurley**  
What you mean?

**Peeta Mellark  
**What are you dangling out from the window?

**Gale Hawthorne**  
What are you throwing?

**Thresh Sacry**  
Holy sh*t...

**Marvel Kennel**  
STOP THROWING BRA'S AT US!

**Peeta Mellark**

EW! GIRL COOTIES!

**Gale Hawthorne**  
I seriously feel so disgusted right now!  
_Marvel Kennel likes this._

**Clove Jaxon  
**I told you to stay away from the window!  
_5 people like this._

**Johanna Mason**  
The next thing that we're gonna throw is a flippin' panty if you idiots keep annoying us!

**Fifa Fox**  
LOLOL this is hilarious!

**Gloss Chrome**  
Cash! Your horrible to your own twin! IM TELLING MOMMY!

**Cashmere Chrome**  
See if I care :P

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Guys that was the best thing ever!

**Thresh Sacry**  
Says you! I probably have the smell of boobs on my face thanks to you!

**Peeta Mellark**  
What the hell? I wanted Katniss' bra!

**Marvel Kennel**  
You are so retarded, Mellark.

**Peeta Mellark**  
What? Oh admit it, you wanted Glimmer's bra.

**Glimmer Sparkles  
**This is not a conversation that we should be having!  
_34 people like this._

**Effie Trinket**  
Dear oh dear! What has happened?  
_Haymitch Abernathy likes this._

**Cato Hurley**  
None of ya buisness, old lady.  
_8 people like this._

**Effie Trinket**  
I have you know, that I am one of the Capitol's most favourite Hunger Games Reaper!

**Gale Hawthorne  
**Errr... we don't care.

**Effie Trinket**  
Just because I have a smooth face and yours is covered in pubic hair!

**Gale Hawthorne  
**OH... ITS ON. ITS ON LIKE PING PONG!

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Are you guys at home yet?

**Marvel Kennel  
**Yep. Just rest your pretty little heads...

**Glimmer Sparkles  
**Paedophile...

* * *

**I really wanted to continue this for some reason :) Should I?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss' Letter  
By Mockingjays Daughter.  
ThankYou for reading :)  
**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Dear god. It took me ten whole minutes to look for the letters E and A. Don't blame me please, since these new technical inventions are really confusing.

Anyway, I have heard that you guys are from the past. Im in the distant future, if you didn't already know that. Here I have killed President Snow and President Coin. The Hunger Games are done with! :)

I should probably inform you guys that I might be in fact in love with Peeta Mellark. He saved me from starving, and he saved me in the arena. I love the way his eyes glisten like a still ocean; and how his blonde hair flops lazily on his forehead.

Excuse me for being soppy :)

I haven't logged into Facebook for a long time. I'm still at Glimmers house, by the way.

We're all great friends. Glim, Cash, Jo, Clove, Fiff and I are best friends. We go around Panem Mall window shopping most of the time - even though we have enough money to buy everything.

Its not so easy being a victor. Johanna is my bodygaurd and even though she's really violent, we all love her. She's amazing at combat fighting. Oh, and her obsession with axes can sometimes get a tiny bit scary.

I'm fine here in Victors Village. Somebody write back to me, okay? Fill out this Quiz on the Hunger Games and I'll find out who I should write back to!

**What is the name of Primrose's goat?  
A. Lady  
B. Sasha  
C. Cupcake**

**How many Tributes are entered into the Games?  
A. 12  
B. 7  
C. 24  
**

**Tracker _  
A. Jagger  
B. Jacker  
C. Bieber  
**

**I have frizzy hair, I was in the 74th Hunger Games, and I'm quite small for my age. Who am I?  
A. Clove  
B. District 6 Girl  
C. Rue  
**

**What killed Glimmer?  
A. Chemical insects that can cause extreme hallucination and death.  
B. An arrow  
C. Fire  
**

***Deep in the meadow, Under the ...*  
A. Tree  
B. Willow  
C. Bed of grass  
**

***Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where they strung up a man, they say murdered _*  
A. Me  
B. Tree  
C. Three  
**

****Thank you for reading my letter!

Love,  
Katniss Everdeen xx  
(Girl on fire)

* * *

**Hey there guys! Just wanted you to know something; when you review, please act like you are talking to THE characters themselves. Like When Katniss says right back, it really means "Please Review"! If you want the other characters to update, ask them like you are actually talking to them! :)**

**Like :  
**

**Dear Katniss,  
Please keep writing letters. If you can, ask (Hunger Games character) to write a letter :)  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
May the odds be ever in your favour! xx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss' 2nd Letter  
By Mockingjays Daughter  
Thankyou for reading!xx**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Oh god, I have no idea who to write to first! I have made a conclusion; write back to everyone!

Dear Midnight Ink,  
Thank you for your reply! It made me so happy! Of course I'll ask Jo and Fifa to write back! They've been wanting to get in touch with all of you reply-ers and reviewers for such a long time :)  
Johanna's letter might include some very disturbing gruesome descriptions of how she murdered a pig, but its all worth it in the end since Jo is practically the most hilarious girl ever :)  
Love,  
Katniss xx

Dear Mockingjay98  
Ahh :) I'm sure that Mockingjays Daughter wont mind a bit that your using that catchphrase! She says thank you for the copyright note, by the way ;)  
You've given me an idea! At the end of this there will be a small form which all of you can fill out and I'll mention the form to everyone else, like Peeta and Gale :) All you have to do is write your preferred Hunger Games name, your age (etc) and the next time that I write a letter, I'll direct it to your HG name! :)  
Love,  
Girl on fire xx

Dear Katniss Everdeen District 12,  
I like your screen name :D  
Thank you, I am so glad that I'm your idol! Hopefully you wont go around shooting people with a mini bow and arrow though!  
Oh my goodness, I think you might be right! Prim and Rue are definately the sort of friends who are occasionally up to no good!  
Thank you for filling out the quiz, by the way! You got every single one right, except for the last one, but that is definately okay! :)  
With love (and dedication),  
Katniss xx

Dear Shimmergirl109,  
I will most definately get Peeta to write back! He's always busy at the bakery though, and his mother wont give him enough breaks. I'll be sure to tell him to write one the next time I see him :) It might involve a tiny obsession about bread, buts thats what we all love about the Famous Bread Boy from District 12, right? ;)  
Write back, yeah? :)  
Catnip xx

Dear Petterandreas,  
You got all of them correct! Well done! :)  
Your really good at these quizs, how many times have you read the books and watched the film? ;)  
Love,  
The mockingjay xx

* * *

Form :

Hunger Games Character Name :  
Age :  
Personality :  
Weapon :  
Were they in the games? Y/N :  
Which District Are they from? :  
They can be from the Capitol if you want? Y/N :  
Guest star in one of the Facebook Fics? Y/N :  
If you picked no for the facebook fic, would you like Katniss to write to you? Y/N :  
If so, what type of relationship do you want Katniss and your HG character to have? :

**Remember little jabberjays, I am only one Katniss Everdeen, but I will definately try and make you all guest starrs in a facebook fic!**

* * *

Thank you for reading my letter!  
Love loads,  
Katniss Everdeen xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Why Katniss Shouldn't Get Facebook  
Part 3  
By Mockingjays Daughter  
Thankyou for reading!xx**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Ahh, just been swimming at the lake with Peeta :) xx  
_Rachel Tymes likes this._

**Comments :**_  
_

**Rachel Tymes  
**As long as you two don't do ...stuff! I don't want my cousin getting flippin' preggers!  
_Peeta Mellark likes this._

**Peeta Mellark  
**Uhm, too late...**  
**_11 people like this.**  
**_

Rachel Tymes  
WHAT!**  
**

**Katniss Everdeen  
**He's kidding, Rach! LOL!**  
**_8 people like this.**  
**_

**Daelyn Peak  
**Knowing Peeta, he's probably not... :/**  
**_Clove Jaxon likes this.**  
**_

**Clove Jaxon  
**Knowing Katniss, Peeta's probably the one getting pregnant... :D**  
**

**Katniss Everdeen  
**OI! Are you stating that I have a she-penis? :0 xx**  
**

**Clove Jaxon  
**Yep. Love youuu :D xx**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**Pfft.**  
**_6 people like this.**  
**_

**Daelyn Peak  
**You guys are really scaring me. IM ONLY FOURTEEN! :|**  
**_2 people like this.**  
**_

**Rachel Tymes  
**I know right! Can we quit the She-Penis talks?**  
**

**Fifa Fox  
**Who's Daelyn and Rachel?**  
**

**Glimmer Sparkles  
**Daelyn is Katniss' childhood friend from District 7, and Rachel is Katniss' cousin from District 3. xx**  
**

**Fifa Fox  
**Oh, okay :) Nice to meet you :)**  
**

**Daelyn Peak  
**Back at ya! :)**  
**

**Rachel Tymes  
**Hehe, nice to meet you too :)**  
**

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Do you guys wanna go archery lessons with me, Glim, Cash and Jo? xx**  
**

**Rachel Tymes  
**Yes please! That'd be great! :) xx**  
**

**Daelyn Peak  
**Yeah, sure! What about Clove and Fifa? xx**  
**

**Fifa Fox  
**I have to go to the Track Team and train, so I cant go, sorry :( xx**  
**5 people like this.**  
**

**Clove Jaxon  
**I have knife practice like right after school :( I'll see you guys tommorow though! xx**  
**

**Johanna Mason  
**Can I bring my axe? xx**  
**_7 people like this.**  
**_

**Daelyn Peak  
**Please dont hurt me!**  
**_Peeta Mellark likes this.**  
**_

**Peeta Mellark  
**No matter how many times you say that, you'll get a bruise at the end of the day. :)**  
**_9 people like this.**  
**_

**Johanna Mason  
**STFU B4 ITY 2 GTFO.**  
**_5 people like this.**  
**_

**Peeta Mellark  
**Eh?**  
**

**Rachel Tymes  
**Doesn't that mean Shut The F*ck Up Before I Tell You To Get The Fuck Out?**  
**_12 people like this.**  
**_

**Johanna Mason  
**It does indeed :)**  
**

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Please dont Jo, I dont want Dae or Rach running away from you!**  
**2 people like this.**  
**

**Johanna Mason  
**Fine, fine! :)**  
**

**Haymitch Abernathy  
**EWW. Cattapilla.**  
**

**Glimmer Sparkles  
**Has anybody seen my pink lipstick?**  
**

**Cashmere Chrome  
**Yeah, sorry, I had to use it for this drawing. I'll give it back to ya at archery' xx**  
**

**Glimmer Sparkles  
**Yeah yeah sure!xx**  
**

**Daelyn Peak  
**You guys are alot different from the book. I thought Clove hated Katniss, and that Glimmer hated her too? xx**  
**

**Clove Jaxon  
**Its acting :) Do you really even know what the Hunger Games is? :P xx**  
**

**Rachel Tymes  
**of course, its when people fight to the death! xx**  
**

**Glimmer Sparkles  
**Well, yes, but people only pretend to die. Just for entertainment. When we're not at training or at the tribute parade, and when we're off camera, we'd have sleepovers and tickle fights! We'd hunt all together, just us girls and boys, and then when we see a camera, we'd pretend to hate each other. Simple, really :) xx**  
**

**Rachel Tymes  
**Oh, alright then! So your not really dead? xx**  
**

**Glimmer Sparkles  
**Theoretically speaking, nope! xx**  
**

**Daelyn Peak  
**And Clove didn't really hate Katniss?xx**  
**

**Clove Jaxon  
**Me? Hate Katniss? Your joking!xx**  
**

**Peeta Mellark**  
She's right, Dae. They're like the bestest friends and they went training together in the woods when Gale wasn't around.**  
**_Gale Hawthorne likes this.**  
**_

**Gale Hawthorne  
**Yerp!**  
**

**Johanna Mason  
**Oh, Cash, sorry for throwing that axe at your chest :( xx**  
**

**Cashmere Chrome  
**Good thing it was made of foam! Meanie! It still quite hurt because you throw like a professional, I still have a huge bruise! xx**  
**

**Johanna Mason  
**I apologized! xx**  
**

**Gloss Chrome  
**Cash, can I have some money?

**Cashmere Chrome  
**Just cause my name is CASHmere doesnt f*cking mean that I'm made of money!**  
**

**Gloss Chrome  
**So... Jo, can I borrow some money?

**Johanna Mason  
**Over your dead body.**  
**

**Gloss Chrome**  
Peeta, Can I borrow some money?**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**Dude, I only have bread, and its burnt. All ready to throw at you.**  
**

**Gloss Chrome  
**! Your my only hope!**  
**

**Glimmer Sparkles  
**Fineee, how much?**  
**_Gloss Chrome likes this.**  
**_

**Gloss Chrome  
**Like 10 gold coins!**  
**

**Glimmer Sparkles  
**GTFO.**  
**

**Gloss Chrome  
**Im POOR though!**  
**

**Cato Hurley  
**Have fun being poor, nitwit.  
_4 people like this._**  
**

**Finnick Odair**  
LOLUZZZZ.

* * *

**Hey guys! Katniss here! I only used 2 Guest-Stars (Daelyn Peak and Rachel Tymes) because they were the only ones who filled out the form! If you want your tribute guest-starred, please fill out the form in the previous chapter! :)xx****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why Katniss Shouldn't Get Facebook  
Part 4  
By Mockingjays Daughter  
Thankyou for reading!xx**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen  
**I lost my pen and paper, now I cant write backk! Has anyone seen Peeta?  
_5 people likes this._

**Comments :**_  
_

**Finnick Odair  
**YO MOCKINGJAY, I HAVE HIM RESTRICTED.  
_Peeta Mellark likes this._

**Peeta Mellark  
**And by that, he means he's helping me bake Rosemary's birthday cake.**  
**_11 people like this.**  
**_

**Rosemary Willow**  
Remember, no Capitol shit. Just cause I'm from the Capitol, doesnt mean you should bake my cake like that!**  
**

**Meredith Hawthorne  
**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE 4 EVA.**  
**_8 people like this.**  
**_

**Edward Basil  
**Kaaaatnisssssss...**  
**_Clove Jaxon likes this.**  
**_

**Katniss Everdeen  
**No, Ed, I will not give you my mockingjay pin.**  
**

**Edward Basil  
**WHYYYYYYY! pleaseaseasesaease!**  
**

**Fire Girl**  
I think Ed's a homosexual...

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Go buy a copy from Madge or something.**  
**

**December Runrose  
**What I'm most scared of is why I saw Peeta the other day licking my spear :/**  
**_6 people like this.**  
**_

**Luna Brooke  
**He was doing that the other day with my knife.**  
**_2 people like this.**  
**_

**Peeta Mellark  
**IT TASTED LIKE BREAD.**  
**

**Myri Komet  
**Scary, but acceptable.

**Fifa Fox  
**OKAY WHO ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE?**  
**

**Glimmer Sparkles  
**Rosemary is Rue and Prim's best friend, therefore she's close to Katniss. Meredith is Gale's girlfriend and one of Katniss' close friends. Edward The Creep, or "Ed", is from the Capitol, he's the first ever Capotilote to star in the Games, and he's tried to steal Katniss' pin more then 3 times but always fails. December (Ember) was Katniss' best friend when they were young, and so is Luna, and they still are now! :) Fire Girl is Peeta's cousin, and Myri is Katniss and Gales old friend from District Eight. xx**  
**

**Fifa Fox  
**Alright then! Hello guyss :)**  
**

**Fire Girl  
**Hello :)**  
**

**Finnick Odair  
**PEETA HAS ADMITTED HIS LOVE FOR AIDS.**  
**

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Like you've admitted your love for being a prostitute :/  
_December Runrose likes this._

**December Runrose  
**Hahahahaha Finnish got told! xD**  
**

**Finnick Odair  
**ITS FINNICK. ICK. NOT ISH OR USH OR OSH, ICK!**  
**

**Fifa Fox  
**Finnish The Prostitute :D  
_5 people like this.**  
**_

**Clove Jaxon  
**LOLUZZ.**  
**

**Johanna Mason  
**ROSEMARY! WHERES MY AXE!**  
**_7 people like this.**  
**_

**Rosemary Willow  
**Took it to get cleaned. Its got dried blood from the last 75th games, and it smelt awful!**  
**_8 people like this.**  
**_

**Johanna Mason  
**My memories were stashed in that blood-covered axe! :(**  
**_9 people like this.**  
**_

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Sorry Jo, but Rosemary's right. :/ **  
**_5 people like this.**  
**_

**Luna Brooke  
**DEEP IN THE MEADOW, UNDER THE F*CKING WILLOW**  
**

**Rachel Tymes  
**You just ruined that song for me.**  
**_12 people like this.**  
**_

**Peeta Mellark  
**NEVERMIND ILL FIND, SOMEONE LIIIIIIIKE POOOOOOOOOOH,**  
**

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Winnie the pooh?**  
**2 people like this.**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**Winnie the pooh indeed :P

_Meredith "Hawthorne" Jane is now in a relationship with Gale Hawthorne._

**Haymitch Abernathy  
**AWW, THE F*CKED UP LOVERSS!**  
**

**Enobaria Woodword  
**Ha, Your troubled, Mitchelle.**  
**

**Haymitch Abernathy  
**You shut up Barbaria.**  
**

**Luna Brooke  
**I never knew your name was Mitchelle...**  
**

**Haymitch Abernathy  
**ITS NOTN EI FBGUCUAWRFGIUASERBGV8UER HIFAWH87 BAWHREQ8!**  
**

**Edward Basil  
**Okay, Katniss Everdeen, PLEASE give me your pin!**  
**

**Johanna Mason  
**Say that once more and I'm gonna slit your head open with my axe. No joke.**  
**

**Glimmer Sparkles  
**LMAO love ya Jo! xx**  
**

**Johanna Mason  
**Aha loveya2 bbs xx**  
**

**Finnick Odair  
**My body is sexayyy :0**  
**

**Gale Hawthorne**  
Look in the mirror before you say something untrue :P**  
**

**Meredith "Hawthorne" Jane**  
Ed, Effie wants you. & Love ya Gale :)**  
**

**Gale Hawthorne  
**Love youu more !**  
**_Gale Hawthorne likes this.**  
**_

**Peeta Mellark  
**Love how sad you are to like your own comment :/ :D**  
**

**Gale Hawthorne  
**OFuck off breadboi. :D**  
**

**Cashmere Chrome  
**I need a piss...**  
**

**Fire Girl  
**I didnt need to know that but okay?**  
**

**Gloss Chrome  
**Cash, can I have some money?

**Cashmere Chrome  
**WE WENT OVER THIS THE LAST TIME.**  
**

**Gloss Chrome  
**I dont care, just give me some money!

**Rosemary Willow  
**Dont beg it, Lipgloss.**  
**

**Gloss Chrome**  
Your so mean!**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**LOLIPOPS AND GUMDROPS!

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Love how its my wall yet so many people are commenting :O**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**hehe... Roses are Red,  
Violets are blue,  
Katniss Everdeen is mine,  
never for you,  
if by chance,  
you take my place,  
I'll raise my bread,  
and smash your face :)**  
**_95654 people like this.**  
**_

**Finnick Odair  
**I can so rhyme like that!**  
**

**Annie Cresta  
**Go on then :)**  
**

**Finnick Odair  
**Roses are red,  
Annie are your eyes blue?  
Uhm, I think your hot  
And I am too! :)**  
**

**December Runrose  
**Charming, Im sure :\  
_4 people like this._**  
**

**Finnick Odair**  
Yes, yes I am. HAVE YOU SEEN MY ABS.

**Peeta Mellark**  
I'm pretty sure that nobody in their right mind would want to, Finnick.

**Luna Brooke**  
LOL, FINNICK YOU HAVE FLABS NOT ABS! XD

**Finnick Odair**  
Shut upupppppp :(

**Finnick Odair**  
Hello?

**Finnick Odair**  
Where's everyone gone?

**Finnick Odair**  
By the way, I've made another rhyme.

**Finnick Odair**  
Twinkle twinkle little whore,  
Your at school not District Four,  
Your a slaggy orange mess,  
Please go make a longer dress! :D

**Finnick Odair**  
Epic, isn't it ;)

**Hollie Odair**  
Finnick! Stop swearing at once!

**Finnick Odair**  
Sorry mommy...

* * *

**Hey guys! Katniss here! Thank you all so much for your Tribute Forms! I was very excited and updated as soon as I saw that there were lots of reviews! Excuse me for the delay, by the way! :)****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

** Katniss' Final Letter  
By Mockingjays Daughter.  
ThankYou for reading :)  
**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Hey guys, Girl on fire here.

I just wanted to say, Thank You for all of your continuous support. It means the world to me and the rest of District 12, but I have to stop.

My computer is running slow, and the internet might cut off soon.

My facebook has been deleted, and so has Haymitch's and Peeta's and Effie's and Prim's. Everyones facebook has been deleted, since in the future, "Facebook" doesnt exist anymore.

I'll miss you guys. More then ever, actually. Ive become addicted to writing and posting funny stuff from Facebook onto Fanfiction, but I must concentrate on hunting and the rebellion from now on.

This letter may be short, but its full of compassion and love.

Our baby is on the way. We're naming her StarHeart, and her story is updated on Mockingjays Daughter's list of stories. Please read it? Thanks :)

I've felt attatched to you all. I'm sorry guys, but Gale is taken by some other girl :) Its not me, since I love Peeta with all my heart.

I have to go now. Haymitch will write a letter soon, hopefully sober or in your case, hopefully drunk.

Love loads,

Katniss Everdeen xxx

* * *

**Thank you all for your support on my facebook fanfictions. I have decided to stop now, since I'm all out of ideas. Well, I'm not, but like Katniss, I can only manage so big and I also have to concentrate on my exams and papers. Leaving this story is like flying without wings for me :(**

**Thank you guys. May the odds, no matter how big or small, be ever in your favour xxx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Katniss' Fixed Internet Connection  
By MockingjaysDaughter'xox  
Enjoy(:  
**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Feels nice to have my computer up and running again!  
_4793 people like this._

**Comments :**

**Peeta Mellark  
**I've missed you! :',',',',',',',',','(

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Um, your right next to me...

**Primrose Everdeen  
**Hopefully doing something LEGAL  
_77 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
No promises...

**Johanna Mason**  
My f*cking facebook shut down all because I kept f*cking swearing!

**Primrose Everdeen**  
What does f*cking mean?  
_5 people like this._

**Thresh Sacry**  
Uhm... its another word for 'fun'... So like, yeah, you go to a friend and say, "Lets go and have some f*cking!"

**Gale Hawthorne**  
THRESH!

**Primrose Everdeen**  
No! Its okay, he's teaching me lots of words! Like shit means played! Look, "I shitted on the wii!"  
_Thresh Sacry likes this._

**Johanna Mason**  
Katniss, your sisters going to end up as an assassin when she's older...

**Peeta Mellark**  
WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER DA SEAAA

**Gale Hawthorne**  
PEE-TA ME-LLARK!

**Peeta Mellark**  
Shut up. Your just jel.

**Gale Hawthorne**  
Of what? The skill of burning bread?_  
Peeta Mellark likes this.  
Peeta Mellark unlikes this.  
_

**Peeta Mellark**  
Nope, of mahh ABS

**Cato Hurley**  
I'm pretty sure that's FLABS not ABS

**Cornelious Snow**  
LOL YOU GOTZ TOLD!

**Finnick Odair**  
Your not supposed to have facebook! Your too old!  
_8 people like this._

**Cornelious Snow**  
Old yet sexy...  
_Nobody likes this._

**Primrose Everdeen**  
What does sexy mean?

**Cornelious Snow**  
Its the definition of Cornelious Snow :)

**Peeta Mellark**  
Yeah, if it was opposite day...

**Katniss Everdeen**  
WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND STOP TEACHING MY LITTLE SISTER BAD WORDS. YOUR ALL PAINS!

**Peeta Mellark**  
Even me?

**Katniss Everdeen**  
MOSTLY you. LOVE YOU THOUGH :)

**Finnick Odair**  
Eurgh. Get a room. Or a chatbox.

**Annie Cresta**  
My name is Annie Cresta.

**Buttercup**  
Meow, meow meow, meow!

**Annie Cresta**  
How dare you use that tone with me!

**Rue Reynolds**  
LOL YOUR GIRLFRIENDS CRAZYY

**Finnick Odair**  
So what? Anybody can speak Cat...

**Glimmer Sparkles**  
Yeah, if they're crazy, ugly and weird.

**Glimmer Sparkles**  
No offence, Annie.

**_Annie Cresta has blocked Glimmer Sparkles from her wall._**

**Cornelious Snow**  
Way to go, girl!

_**Annie Cresta has blocked Cornelious Snow from her**** wall.**_

**Violet Locheart**  
GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS WHEN ARE WE GUNNA HUNT?

**Gale Hawthorne**  
As soon as I can peel my legs out of these skinny jeans...

**Violet Locheart**  
Why did you suddenly decide to pour your flabby legs into skinny jeans?

**Stream Wildflower**  
That might be my fault. We went window shopping and I made him wear jeans and he can't get out xD

**Gale Hawthorne**  
Thats not all you did! YOU MADE ME WEAR A BRA!

**Stream Wildflower**  
Best April Fools day eva...

**Dagger Thrower**  
Did you take a video of it?

**Primrose Everdeen **  
HOLY SHIT WHO THE FUCK IS DAGGER THROWER?

**Dagger Thrower**  
The best ballerina you've ever met.

**Johanna Mason**  
...

**Katniss Everdeen**  
GUYS, can you please get off my wall?

**Peeta Mellark**  
I dont want tooooooooooooooooooooooooo your walls

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Paedophile...  
_10 people like this.  
Peeta Mellark unlikes this.  
9 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
PRIM!

* * *

**Okay so most of you wanted me to continue this story; thank you for all your support and I actually will continue this Facebook Fic :) Thank you all for reviewing, favouriting, following and just plain reading the thing! :)**

**Have a good day, and may the odds be ever in your favour! xx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Song Parodies  
By MockingjaysDaughter'xox  
Enjoy(:  
Goddessofwolves1 : I really dont know what your request is! Sorry!  
**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**  
"Hey I've just kissed you  
And this is crazy  
But we're in the Capitol  
So love me maybe?  
And all the other boys,  
Think I'm pretty  
But your baked bread is awesome  
So hug me maybe?"  
_Peeta Mellark likes this._

**Comments :  
**

**Meredith Hawthorne  
**You have officially reached rock bottom :(

**Gale Hawthorne**  
It's Call Me Maybe -_-

**Gloss Chrome**  
HEY I'VE JUST FUCKED YOU  
AND THIS IS CRAZY  
BUT WE DIDN'T USE CONDOMS  
SO HERE'S YOUR BABY

**Cashmere Chrome**  
AND ALL THE OTHER BOYS  
TRY TO RAPE ME  
BUT HERES A CONDOM  
SO FUCK ME SAFELY?

**Cato Hurley  
**You guys are sick!

**Peeta Mellark**  
Incest! :D

**Claudias Templesmith  
**Mah' eyebrows be jigglin'.

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Huh?

**Effie Trinket**  
"Hey, I've escorted you  
And I ask politely,  
If you stop the swearing  
It's disturbing me!"

**Finnick Odair**  
(Tick Tock - Kesha)  
"Wake up in the morning feeling like a Hippy  
Grab mah trident, I'm out the door, I'm gonna save this Peety,  
Before I leave, break my teeth, with a sugar cube  
Cause when I leave for the night, they'll be a bloody attack!"

**Peeta Mellark**  
(Payphone - Maroon 5)  
"I'm at a District trying to crawl home  
All of my lies I spent on you  
Where has the love gone?  
Baby it's all wrong  
Where is the ally made for two?"

**Katniss Everdeen**  
(We Are Young - FUN)  
"Give me a decade I,  
I need to get my arrow straight  
Peeta's in the Capitol throwing blood up like a vampire slave,  
My mother she's waiting for me  
Back in District 12  
My Prim's been blown up by some sad bastard, asking for my love and,  
I know I screwed up in the Capitol,  
I know your trying to forget,  
But the stings and fears of Mockingjays,  
The holes in my apologies, you know,  
I'm trying hard to snap your neck..."

**Primrose Everdeen**  
These songs are disturbing!

**Enobaria Clancy**  
Make one for me!

**Glimmer Sparkles  
**(What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction)  
"Yeah your a whore,  
I know what for  
Your rising dicks when you walk through that do-o-or  
You need make-up  
So sh-shut up  
Cause your fugly face needs to be covered up!"

**Annie Cresta**  
Wow! Fin, make one for me!

**Finnick Odair**  
(Ours - Taylor Swift)  
Cornucopia items and Arena air  
Tributes silence makes me wanna stab and glare  
If you were here we'd kill them with our vicious snares  
But right now... my Tridents there...  
Seems like there's always some Careers on the loot  
They'll hog it like they hate me and you  
But the victor comes from those with every thing to do  
The mutts are out  
I'll run with you!"

**Finnick Odair**  
"So dont you worry your pretty little mind,  
Death comes before those people that shine  
And Snow makes things look hard  
The swords are sharp, bows are new  
But this arena is Ours."

**Finnick Odair**  
Uhm, guys? Where is everyone?

* * *

**I suggest you listen to the lyrics before reading the song parodies! I've made them all up by myself and I'm actually quite proud! Please, if you spot a story that has a similar song parody to mine (like they've copied it) please report them because I really dont want my parody lyrics stolen :)**

**Thanks for reading! May the odds be ever in your favour! xxx  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finnick... DELETE your facebook!  
By MockingjayDaughter'xox  
Thanks for reading! :D xxx**

* * *

**Name : Finnick DaBomb Odair!  
**

**Age : Shouldnt matter to you. (24)  
**

**Current Location : On the interweb.  
**

**Status : Taken! In a relationship!  
**

**With : Food, and Annie Cresta!  
**

**Likes :  
Tridents  
Spongebob  
Being as sexy as hell!  
Annie Cresta  
Sugarcubes  
Nakedness.  
**

**Dislikes :  
Forks  
Squidward  
Being ugly as hell!  
People who aren't Annie Cresta  
Fat-free Sugarcubes  
Wearing clothes.  
**

* * *

**Finnick Odair  
**Drinking some ancient drink called coke :D_  
22 people like this._

**Comments :**

**Peeta Mellark  
**I always knew you were a hippy!_  
Peeta Mellark likes this._

**Finnick Odair**  
GET OFF MY PAGE. IT'S TOO SEXY FOR YOU!  
_8 people like this.  
_

**Gale Hawthorne**  
Everythings too sexy for Peeta. Even Madge._  
9 people like this.__  
_

**Madge Undersee**  
What ya tryna say, HAWPORN?  
_Peeta Mellark likes this.  
_

**Gale Hawthorne**  
Uhm... nothing._  
_

**Madge Undersee**  
I know where you live. And I'm gonna kill you.

**Peeta Mellark**  
OOOOOO! CAN I HELP?  
_5 people like_ _this._

**Madge Undersee**  
Nah, cause your annoying and Im gonna kill you first._  
_

**Peeta Mellark**  
OH SHIT!

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Can you stop hiding behind me?  
_7 people like this._

**Finnick Odair**  
, chillax boobicles! xD  
_23 people like this._

**Primrose Everdeen**  
What are boobicles?  
_Fifa Fox likes this.__  
_

**Thresh Sacry**  
They're... two mountains that grow on a lady's chest :}_  
_

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Oh dear god x_x  
_Haymitch Abernathy likes this._

**Finnick Odair**  
Oi, be happy he didn't tell her what penicles are xD_  
_

**Primrose Everdeen**  
What are penicles?

**Thresh Sacry**  
Two small mountains with a tall volcano in between on the boys lower part of the body :D When he gets excited, the volcano goes BOOM!

**Cashmere Chrome**  
HOLY SHIT THRESH! SHUT UP!  
_Katniss Everdeen likes this._

**Gloss Chrome**  
This is so entertaining xD_  
_

**Fifa Fox**  
OKAY. NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TELL HER WHAT THE VAGINA IS.

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Oh, I know what that is already!  
_3 people like this.  
_

**Finnick Odair**  
Urhm, it's another statement for "good friend". So, uhm, yeah, like you go to your best friend and say, "YOU! YOUR A VAGINA!"_  
_

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Yeah. Thats what it means... -_-

**Primrose Everdeen**  
WOW! RUE! YOUR A VAGINA!

**Rue Reynolds**  
AWRH, YOU TOO! YOUR THE BESTEST VAGINA EVER!_  
Primrose Everdeen likes this._

**Primrose Everdeen**  
VAGINA BUDDIES!  
_Rue Reynolds likes this.__  
_

**Peeta Mellark**  
Can I be a vagina buddy? :D_  
_

**Johanna Mason**  
Only if you get a f*cking sex transplant. B*tch.

**Katniss Everdeen**  
I am ashamed to call you my boyfriend.  
_Gale Hawthorne likes this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
Fine. I'll be a penicle buddy.

**Finnick Odair**  
With...?

**Peeta Mellark**  
YOU! :D FINNICK! YOUR THE BEST PENICLE EVER!  
_77 people like this._

**Finnick Odair**  
No. Just no.

* * *

**Heya guys! I know this chapter may have been a tiny bit ruder then my others and I'm sorry, but c'mon, being Vagina Buddies is awesome xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Johanna and Finnick's biggest argument ever.  
By MockingjaysDaughter'xox  
Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Finnick Odair**  
OH YEAH! MY VIDEO GOT 6 VIEWS!  
_2 people like this._

_**Comments :**  
_

**Annie Cresta  
**Oh dear... you've eaten way too many sugarcubes.  
_55 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Finnick, I really think you should get tested or checked.  
_10 people like this._

**Finnick Odair**  
Not again! :( I already got checked like two hours ago and my doctor was a fucking paedophile!

**Finnick Odair**  
Okay, so I was on PanemTube right, and I saw this chick singing some songs about Friday and she was REALLY bad. Like Peetas-Burnt-Bread bad! So I was like, "If this bitch has over a million views then I can get over a hundred" so I uploaded a video of me singing and it was REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY GOOD! AND THEN TAYLOR SWIFT STARTED TO PHONE ME AND ASKED IF I WANTED A RECORD LABEL!

**Peeta Mellark**  
I only have one thing to say to that.

**Finnick Odair**  
What?

**Peeta Mellark**  
In your dreams. :D

**Finnick Odair**  
Don't be hatin'. Ma' swagg is too much for you to handle dats why -_-

**Johanna Mason**  
Finnick, stop being a douchebag  
Go away and marry some slag  
LOLOL your think your so cool  
Shut up before I drown you in a pool  
You smoke sugarcubes so please dont talk  
Or else I'll snap your legs so you wont be able to walk  
Lots of hate, Jo.  
_84756 people like this._

**Finnick Odair**  
STOP BULLYING ME YOU WORTHLESS COW!_  
_

**Johanna Mason**  
I am so gonna kill you tommorow. IF PEETA GIVES ME BACK MY AXE!

**Peeta Mellark**  
Wait! I'm still licking it!

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Why are you licking her axe?

**Thresh Sacry**  
YO.

**Katniss Everdeen**  
THRESH! GET OFF OF FINNICKS PAGE! Your always teaching Prim bad words! o.O

**Thresh Sacry**  
Well, what can I say, Im a chick magnet!  
_77 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
She's only 13!_  
_

**Primrose Everdeen**  
14 in eleven months! BOO YAH!  
_Rue Reynolds likes this._

**Finnick Odair**  
OKAY! SO, BACK TO MY VIDEO!

**Johanna Mason**  
I've reported it! :D

**Finnick Odair**  
YOU REPORTED MY VIDEO?

**Johanna Mason**  
Yep. :D LOLOL!

**Finnick Odair  
**Your not welcome to my funeral palace.

**Johanna Mason**  
Bitch, I'm the chairman in the funeral palace. CANT TOUCH THIS!

**Finnick Odair**  
WELL, I TEST OUT THE COFFINS! HAH! BEAT THAT!

**Johanna Mason**  
Oh I will... Somehow.

**Finnick Odair**  
Get a promotion, bro :D

**Johanna Mason**  
Yeah yeah sis :P

**Finnick Odair**  
YOUR SUPPOSED TO CALL ME BRO BACK!

**Johanna Mason**  
Well I didn't want to!

**Finnick Odair**  
SHUT UP!

**Johanna Mason**  
TRIDENTS ARE JUST BIG FORKS!

**Finnick Odair**  
Oh... no... you... didnt...  
_Katniss Everdeen likes this._

**Johanna Mason**  
Yeah. You heard me. Tridents are big forks for fat people.  
_Fat person likes this._

**Finnick Odair**  
IM TELLING THE BOSS! MY MOMMY!

**Peeta Mellark**  
OMMM! YOU JUST GOT BURNEDD JO! :D

**Primrose Everdeen**  
I really want to end this chat.

**Finnick Odair**  
Well, you cant! Its my wall! :D

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Delete it or I'll throw rotten eggs at you! Or worse, get Madge to hug you.

**Madge Undersee**  
WHAT THE HELL? WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HATE ME?

**Gale Hawthorne**  
pfft. We dont hate you. Just want to stay away from you.

**Madge Undersee**  
Well, why?

**Gale Hawthorne**  
Errr... you smell.

**Finnick Odair**  
UHM!

_**Finnick Odair has deleted the chat.**_

* * *

**Wow! Oh my god, I got like 7 reviews in two hours! I'm so happy! Thank you guys so much, you really have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! :D**

**Some of you PMing me about how I get the funny ideas and who the characters are based on in my life. Finnick and Thresh's personalities are based on one of my best friends attitude, etc. Goes for all the characters :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**74th Annual Writer Games (Katniss)  
By MockingjaysDaughter'xox  
Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**WRITER GAMES****  
Participants :  
Katniss Everdeen  
Peeta Mellark  
Finnick Odair  
Annie Cresta  
Johanna Mason  
Haymitch Abernathy**

**RULES :  
Each participant must write about;  
1. Themselves  
2. Favourite event in the games  
3. What they like  
4. Most embaressing moment  
5. What annoys them the most  
6. What they'd do if an earthquake was happening  
****7. Meanest thing thats ever happened to them  
8. Favourite Quote  
9. Favourite Facebook Moment**  


* * *

**Katniss Everdeen  
**

**Dear Gamemakers,  
**My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am approximately 17 years old and I love hunting. Erm, yeah. That's all I think.  
My favourite evet in the games was when I shot the forcefield. LOL dem bitches be hatin' and they took Peeta instead of me xD Dumb capitolites!  
What I like? I'm starting to think your a paedophile stalker that watches me when I get dressed -_- BUT I like Peeta. Even though I don't show it, I do kinda love him. I _was_ gonna fall for Gale until the bastard decided to blow my sister up!  
Most embaressing moment? When the 74th Reaping came and Prim was called and I just stood there with my mouth open like a fish. I had a double chin, by the way, and it was FUNNY!  
The thing that annoys me the most is Thresh telling my LITTLE SISTER what words like Vagina, Penicle and Boobicle means. I mean, she's a fricking thirteen year old! She shouldn't even know what the world abortion means!  
If an earthquake was about to happen, I'd stand there like a fishy again. LOL JOKES! I'd hide under Peeta's burnt bread because it already has nothing to live for.  
The meanest thing that someone has ever done to me : When Glimmer stayed at home because she had a 'cold'. WTP (What the Panem) she left me wondering the school halls without anyone to talk to! I mean, five percent of me was thinking, "I hope she's okay." the other ninety five percent was thinking, "HOW DARE SHE LEAVE ME!"

Favourite Quote :  
Mom : iPad!  
Son : iPhone!  
Daughter : iPod!  
Dad : iPaid -_-'.

**FAVOURITE FACEBOOK MOMENT ;**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Writin' ma essay for the writers gamess! :)_  
11 people like this._

_**Comments :**  
_

**Peeta Mellark  
**Me too! STOP COPYING ME!_  
Finnick Odair likes this._

**Finnick Odair**  
MY ESSAY WILL BEAT ALL YOUR ESSAYS!  
_5 people like this.  
_

**Annie Cresta**  
Pfft, mine is da jiggle :}  
_3 people like this.__  
_

**Johanna Mason  
**Mine is really dirty... do you think they'll accept it?  
_4 people like this._

**Haymitch Abernathy**  
MY ESSAY IS SEXY.  
_Haymitch Abernathy likes this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Is it about wine?_  
_

**Haymitch Abernathy**  
Maybe...  
_6 people like this._

**Annie Cresta**  
I really need to pee. FINNIIICK!_  
_

**Finnick Odair**  
Nu-uh, woman! You aint peeing on mahhh back!

**Annie Cresta**  
I was gonna tell you to carry me to the bathroom -_-  
_6 people like this._

**Finnick Odair**  
YOU MIGHT HAVE AN ACCIDENT ON THE WAY!

**Peeta Mellark  
**FOR THE LOVE OF BREAD JUST CARRY YOUR PEEING GIRLFRIEND TO THE BATHROOM!  
_7 people like this._

**Finnick Odair**  
I dont wanna!

**Johanna Mason**  
JUST DO IT BEFORE I CHOP YOUR TRIDENT I HALF WITH MY AXE!  
_4 people like this._

**Finnick Odair**  
... COME ON ANNIE!_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**74th Annual Writer Games (Peeta)  
By MockingjaysDaughter'xox  
Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**WRITER GAMES****  
Participants :  
Katniss Everdeen(DONE)  
Peeta Mellark  
Finnick Odair  
Annie Cresta  
Johanna Mason  
Haymitch Abernathy**

**RULES :  
Each participant must write about;  
1. Themselves  
2. Favourite event in the games  
3. What they like  
4. Most embaressing moment  
5. What annoys them the most  
6. What they'd do if an earthquake was happening  
****7. Meanest thing thats ever happened to them  
8. Favourite Quote  
9. Favourite Facebook Moment**  


* * *

**Peeta Mellark (Oh joy. This should be fun :D)  
**

**Howdy Gamemakers,  
**My name is Peeta Mellark. Please don't call me Peter; that's what Spidermans for, and it's very offensive to my name!  
I am seventeen years old :} I have brothers but I dont wanna list them because they're nobs and they don't have an extremely sexy name like Peeta!  
My favourite event in the games was when I did the camoflouge! This is what I was thinking;  
_So the careers have a huge pile of food and stuff  
OMP IT JUST EXPLODED!  
HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?  
Oooo! Katniss went deaf!  
AND EVERYONE'S RUNNING AROUND AND FREAKING OUT!  
While I'm here, dying beside the river.  
_I like bread. Nuff said. My favourite type of bread is PITTA BREAD! I told someone this and they were like, "YOU CANNIBALISTIC BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" And I was like, "Gee. Thanks mom. -_-'"  
The most embaressing thing that's ever happened to me was when my bread got burned and I went around smashing things with a rolling pin because I was MAD.  
Most annoying thing ever? When People give me hate on how I threw the bread at my beloved! Okay, okay, I should have gone out in the rain, but c'mon, I didn't wanna get my sexy hair folicles wet!  
If an earthquake was happening, I'd throw burnt bread at the sky. Teach 'em noobs a lesson :D  
Meanest thing thats ever happened to me was when President Snow was beating the crap out of me. I mean, really? VERY ORIGINAL Caroline Snow! YOU HEARD ME! I DIDN'T EVEN PUT PRESIDENT IN THE FIRST BIT! CAROLINE!

Favourite Quote :  
_Teacher : Who wants to represent their presentation first?  
*Silence*  
SomeRandomNerdyBitch : I VOLOUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!  
EveryoneElse : *Three Finger Salute*  
_

**FAVOURITE FACEBOOK MOMENT ;**

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**  
OH MY PANEM I JUST GOT RAPED BY EFFIE!  
_2 people like this._

_**Comments :**_

**Peeta Mellark  
**FUCK AUTOCORRECT! I meant Reaped!  
_77657 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
You have so explaning to do, bread boy -_-'

**Effie Trinket**  
Oh dear goodness...

**Finnick Odair**  
LOL you got raped by an old granny in a wig! xD  
_Haymitch Abernathy likes this._

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Raped?_  
_

**Thresh Sacry**  
Well, Prim...

_**Peeta Mellark has blocked Thresh Sacry  
Katniss Everdeen has blocked Thresh Sacry  
Effie Trinket has blocked Thresh Sacry  
Haymitch Abernathy has blocked Thresh Sacry  
Primrose Everdeen is now friends with Thresh Sacry.**_

**Katniss Everdeen**  
We didn't block him just so you can re-add him again!  
_66 people like this._

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Well, YOLO'xx_  
_

**Peeta Mellark**  
Do you even know what YOLO means?  
_9 people like this.  
_

**Primrose Everdeen**  
YEP! I'm not dumb, you know!  
_8 people like this.  
_

**Annie Cresta**  
Well, tell us then kid._  
74 people like this.__  
_

**Primrose Everdeen**  
It means "Yhogurt On Lilly Opal"  
_17 people like this.  
_

**Johanna Mason**  
No it dont! It means, "You Only Live Once!"  
_Peeta Mellark likes this._

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Not if your a cat!_  
_

**Buttercup**  
Meow.  
_United Cats likes this._


	14. Chapter 14

**74th Annual Writer Games (Finnick)  
By MockingjaysDaughter'xox  
Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**WRITER GAMES****  
Participants :  
Katniss Everdeen(DONE)  
Peeta Mellark(DONE)  
Finnick Odair  
Annie Cresta  
Johanna Mason  
Haymitch Abernathy**

**RULES :  
Each participant must write about;  
1. Themselves  
2. Favourite event in the games  
3. What they like  
4. Most embaressing moment  
5. What annoys them the most  
6. What they'd do if an earthquake was happening  
****7. Meanest thing thats ever happened to them  
8. Favourite Quote  
9. Favourite Facebook Moment**  


* * *

**Finnick Odair (Oh god no...)  
**

**YO GAMEMAKERS THAT SM****ELL LIKE FISH!  
**Finnick Odair. The sexiest man in District Four! I'm almost certain that I'll win the Writer Games. Why? Cause of my two skillz; CHARM, SEXYNESS AND SUGARCUBE ADDICTNESS. Hold on. That was 3 thing - oh well. Im too lazy to change it so that's all your gonna get! :)_  
_My favourite event in the games was when I saved Peter. I mean, COME ON, talk about a HERO. And no, not like those weirdos like Batman and Pedoman. But FISHMAN!  
I like sugarcubes and Annie Cresta. The girl is hot, what can I say ;) okay, she might be a little on the crazy side that she's awesome!  
My most embaressing moment was when I was weaving the blades of glass together. It was embaressing because guys dont weave x_x  
What annoys me the most? EFFIES HIGH AND ANNOYING VOICE. At first I thought it was just a faze (like puberty) but Haywitch told me that it was like that all the time. Shit.  
If an earthquake was happening, I'd go all "SUPER FISHMAN!" On their asses!  
The meanest thing thats ever happened to me; when I was in the DESERT arena. I mean, there was NO water whatsoever. And you guys know how much I love my water -_-

My Favourite Quote:  
FINNICK  
ODAIR  
IS  
A  
SEX  
BOMB

**FAVOURITE FACEBOOK MOMENT;**

* * *

**Finnick Odair  
**Rap battles anyone?**  
**_4 people like this._

**Comments :  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**Bring it, bitch!**  
**

**Gale Hawthorne  
**COME DEN MODDAFUCKA!**  
**

**Gloss Chrome  
**Where's the toilet?**  
**

**Finnick Odair  
**Here we go again, I'll twist you in a bend  
Just looked you up on facebook, you have zero friends  
Peeta's a loser yo, he got hit by a girl  
He writes her love letters,  
I buy her fish and pearls**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**You dont want a battle  
Your the snake without the rattle  
Your the boat without the paddle  
Your the duck without the waddle  
The ranch without the cattle  
Bitch, I think you should skidaddle**  
**

**Gale Hawthorne  
**You assholes are getting this from the Let It Shine movie, arent you -_-**  
**

**Finnick Odair  
**Pfft... No...**  
**_77 people like this.**  
**_

**Gale Hawthorne  
**Yeah, yeah...  
_69 people like this._**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**LOL :D**  
**

**Gale Hawthorne  
**What?**  
**_69 people like this.**  
**_

**Peeta Mellark  
**SIXTY NINE XD**  
**

**Finnick Odair  
**Thats a sex position! xD**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**No shit sherlock o.O  
69 people like this.**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**For gods sake, are you serious?**  
**

**69 people  
**Yup.**  
**

**Peeta Mellark**  
GLOSS! CHANGE YOUR NAME BACK!**  
**

**69 people  
**NO! Stop frikking bullying me!

* * *

**Hey guys! I CANT believe that I reached 90 reviews! Thats just amazing! Thank you so much for your support! :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**74th Annual Writer Games (Annie)  
By MockingjaysDaughter'xox  
Enjoy! :)**

**OH MY GOD! I reached 99 reviews! :D Who will be the lucky 100th ;) Anywayzzles, enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**WRITER GAMES****  
Participants :  
Katniss Everdeen(DONE)  
Peeta Mellark(DONE)  
Finnick Odair(DONE)  
Annie Cresta  
Johanna Mason  
Haymitch Abernathy**

**RULES :  
Each participant must write about;  
1. Themselves  
2. Favourite event in the games  
3. What they like  
4. Most embaressing moment  
5. What annoys them the most  
6. What they'd do if an earthquake was happening  
****7. Meanest thing thats ever happened to them  
8. Favourite Quote  
9. Favourite Facebook Moment**  


* * *

**Annie Cresta (OH SHIT, this crazy bitch?)  
**

**WHERES MY HAIR? GAMEMAKERS!****  
**I am Annie Cresta.  
I like colours.  
Are you a bird? Do you wanna be Vagina buddies?  
I dont know much about myself, since I wasn't mentioned in the book much. Gee, thanks Suzy!  
My favourite even in the games? Sorry, I dont have one. I always felt a little dizzy after the games and I dont remember much so IN YO FACE MUDDA.  
I like Finnick's abs. They feel like jelly :}  
My most embaressing moment; when I slammed my head against the door because Im a crazy bitch, but I love me :)  
Annoys me the most? WHEN PEOPLE THINK IM DITZY. IM CRAZY, GUYS, NOT DITZY!  
If an earthquake was happening, I'd hug it to calm it down. Hugs calm everyone down, right?  
Meanest thing thats ever happened to me was when I was on a Victory tour and I fell on top of the crowd and they didn't catch me. Talk about a group of ignorant bastards.

Favourite Quote;  
If she thinks 69 is just a number...  
She's too young for you, bro.

**FAVOURITE FACEBOOK MOMENT;**

* * *

**Name : Annie Crestaaa! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT?**

**Age : 9837  
**

**In A Relationship : STOP STALKING ME!  
**

**Likes :  
Food  
Hair  
Hair  
Hair  
Hair  
Hair  
Finnick Odair (THAT RHYMES!)  
**

**Dislikes :  
Being normal  
Goldfish crackers  
**

**Friends : 975  
**

* * *

**Annie Cresta  
**Hey guys!

**Comments :**

**Finnick Odair  
**Babe, do you have any spare change?

**Annie Cresta**  
No, sorry!

**Finnick Odair**  
KK no worries!

**Annie Cresta  
**WHY YOU SASSIN ME**  
**

**Finnick Odair  
**Im not!**  
**

**Annie Cresta  
**YOUR HURTING MY FEELINGS!**  
**

**Johanna Mason  
**Shut up, Annie! GOD**  
**

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Your really doing my head in -_-**  
**

**Annie Cresta  
**Why are you all suddenly BULLYING ME?**  
**

**Haymitch Abernathy  
**Sourheart, we're just making fun of you. Thats not classed as bullying.**  
**

**Annie Cresta**  
Sourheart?**  
**

**Haymitch Abernathy  
**WELL YOUR NOT EXACTLY SWEET ARE YOU?**  
**

**Finnick Odair  
**LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE**  
**

**Annie Cresta  
**Fuck off Finnick :(**  
**

**Finnick Odair  
**Well...**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**Yeah, nobody likes Finnish.**  
**

**Finnick Odair  
**ITS FINNICK! Not ISH!

**Peeta Mellark  
**Yeah,yeah, "NOT ISH OR USH OR OSH. ICK."


	16. Chapter 16

**74th Annual Writer Games (Johanna)  
By MockingjaysDaughter'xox  
Enjoy! :)**

**BOO YAH I REACHED 100! OMG! GUYS, GIVE ME A VIRTUAL HUG!  
**

* * *

**WRITER GAMES****  
Participants :  
Katniss Everdeen(DONE)  
Peeta Mellark(DONE)  
Finnick Odair(DONE)  
Annie Cresta(DONE)  
Johanna Mason  
Haymitch Abernathy**

**RULES :  
Each participant must write about;  
1. Themselves  
2. Favourite event in the games  
3. What they like  
4. Most embaressing moment  
5. What annoys them the most  
6. What they'd do if an earthquake was happening  
****7. Meanest thing thats ever happened to them  
8. Favourite Quote  
9. Favourite Facebook Moment**  


* * *

**Johanna Mason (Hide the axes. NOW.)  
**

**Give me my axe so I can beat the crap out of you, Gamemakers.****  
**Johanna Mason. The best axe thrower that you'll have ever met. No matter what Haywitch says, I'm the best axe thrower around.  
You know, I really don't want to tell you paedo's my age. And anyway, I live in the future so half of you might be my great grandma's or great grandpas or great cool people.  
Favourite Event in the games : WHEN I RIPPED THE TRACKER OUT OF KATPISS' ARM. I. AM. SUCH. A. HERO.  
What I Like : Axes, sharp things, being mean, hitting annoying people (Pitta comes to mind), winning, not losing, being Victor, killing people, ...  
What I dislike : Love, like, niceness, shyness, butterflies, rainbows, unicorns (GOD I HATE UNICORNS), fizzy pop, other Victors, kind of Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Haymitch, Thresh, Beetee... **(JOHANNA! THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE LISTS OF QUESTIONS YOU SHOULD BE ANSWERING!) **Shut the fuck up, Seneca. It's my essay so just go away before I chop your balls off.  
Most embaressing moment : Nothing. I, Johanna Mason, do not get embaressed.  
What annoys me the most : Peeta being alive.  
What I'd do if an earthquake was happening : Go around killing people. What? If its the end of the world, might as well help God with the kills. See how nice I am?  
Meanest thing thats ever happened to me : When someone left a thumbprint on my axe. And guess what THEY HAD HUGE THUMBS.

Favourite Quote;  
I love axes  
They're the best  
I love axes  
They're better then the rest  
I'd love to kill Peeta,  
But he's in the book  
If you haven't read it yet  
I suggest you fucking take a look!

**FAVOURITE FACEBOOK MOMENT;**

* * *

**Johanna Mason  
**I'm getting married!

**Comments :**

**Peeta Mellark  
**What sort of unfortunate soul would want to marry you? Is he retarded? Constipated? Blind? Deaf? Both?  
_8 people like this._**  
**

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Jo, are you drunk again?**  
**_7 people like this.**  
**_

**Haymitch Abernathy  
**I bet she got bitten by a tracker jacker and is hallucinating!  
_12 people like this._**  
**

**Gale Hawthorne  
**Oh c'mon, even the imaginary man Johanna would see in her hallucinations would run away from her.**  
**_98 people like this.**  
**_

**Johanna Mason  
**LOL guys, your all gonna be dead by tommorow because that was an April fools joke. Expect bloody clothes tommorow and a funeral arrangement.  
_2 people like this._**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**SORRY JOE!**  
**

**Johanna Mason  
**It's JO. NOT JOE.**  
**_Jonas Brothers likes this.**  
**_

**Effie Trinket  
**Manners, dear. Always remember manners. Are you sitting upright in front of your computer?**  
**_4 people like this.**  
**_

**Johanna Mason  
**Does it matter?**  
**_2 people like this._**  
**

**Effie Trinket  
**It does if you want to be a sophisticated woman like myself.  
_Nobody cares likes this._**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**You? Sophisticated? You scream "RAPE" whenever I touch your wig!  
_7 people like this._**  
**

**Effie Trinket  
**Yes, but I say it in a sophisticated manner! Goodness me.  
_69 people like this._**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**LOL 69!**  
**

**Katniss Everdeen  
**For godssake Peter, we've been over this before! JUST SHUT UP ABOUT 69!  
_96 people like this._**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**...LOL 96! :D**  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**74th Annual Writer Games (Haymitch)  
By MockingjaysDaughter'xox  
Enjoy! :)**

**I had lots of fun writing this chapter, Haymitch is... different xD  
**

* * *

**WRITER GAMES****  
Participants :  
Katniss Everdeen(DONE)  
Peeta Mellark(DONE)  
Finnick Odair(DONE)  
Annie Cresta(DONE)  
Johanna Mason(DONE)  
Haymitch Abernathy**

**RULES :  
Each participant must write about;  
1. Themselves  
2. Favourite event in the games  
3. What they like  
4. Most embaressing moment  
5. What annoys them the most  
6. What they'd do if an earthquake was happening  
****7. Meanest thing thats ever happened to them  
8. Favourite Quote  
9. Favourite Facebook Moment**  


* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy (NOT THIS DRUNK TARD)  
**

**LOL IM HAYMITCH NOT HAYWITCH****  
**Abernathy. Haymitch Abernathy.  
I AM YOUNGER THEN YOUUU LOL JOKES CARNT BELIVE CHOO FELL FOR DAT XD  
Where am I?  
ARE YOU GOING TO FRAPE ME?  
USE PROTECTION, I DONT WANNA END UP PREGGORS!  
LUCKEEELLLYYYYY, they dudnt sai i had to beeeee sober for dis particuularr gamess. GOOD. COZ IMMA TIRED OF BEEEING SOBER! **(Um, actually Haymitch, we really needed you to be sober :/)** ... Opps. LOL lemme do mah thang ;)  
Favourite event in the games; WHEN I USED THE FORCEFIELD AS A WEAPON. LOL THEY DUDN'T C IT CUMMING!  
WHAT ISH LIKE; Spirits, wines, Not Effie, My name, my abs, my drunkness...  
Most embaressing moment; When I met Efferinaaaaa and I wazz like "CHOO IS UGLY!"  
What annoys me da most; HAVING TO TYPEEE FORMALLYY. FUCK SINNICA FRANE.  
If an earthdquake waz happenin, I'd drink winee. SHO WHAT BITCHES, IF IM GONNA DIE, LET ME DIE WITH MY BEST FRIENDS!  
MEANEST THINGS THATS EVERS HAPPENEDS TOS MES ; When I ran out of wine. My babes :(

Favourite Quote;  
I like wine,  
Wine is mine  
If you try to take my wine,  
I will break your hand and spine  
Wine is my friend, wine is my pal  
If I had to kill you for wine, then kill you I shall  
Haymitch is awesome, wine is his dear,  
OH LOOK, heres some wine, I dont want any of your fucking beer

**FAVOURITE FACEBOOK MOMENT;**

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy  
**WHAT DOES SWAG STAND FOR?

**Comments :**

**Peeta Mellark  
**some wild ass gangstas xD  
_9 people like this._**  
**

**Haymitch Abernathy  
**SHUT UP, I DIDNT ASK YOU!**  
**_2 people like this.**  
**_

**Finnick Odair  
**WHO WON THE WRITER GAMES?  
_117 people like this._**  
**

**Mockingjays Daughter  
**That's the reviewers descision ;)**  
**_9123 people like this.**  
**_

**Johanna Mason  
**TELL ME OR I'LL EAT YOU  
_2 people like this._**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**JUST TELL US DONT KEEP US IN SUSPENSE!**  
**

**Johanna Mason  
**TELL US!**  
**_Everyone likes this.**  
**_

**Effie Trinket  
**Goodness, calm down. It's only writers games.**  
**_4 people like this.**  
**_

**Peeta Mellark**  
ONLY WRITERS GAMES? ARE YOU NUTS? IT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN AN A OR A*!**  
**_2 people like this._**  
**

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Seriously, Elephants right.  
_66 people like this._**  
**

**Effie Trinket  
**ITS EFFIELEENA  
_7 people like this._**  
**

**Enobaria Woodword  
**Effie... guess what...  
_69 people like this._**  
**

**Effie Trinket  
**Yes?**  
**

**Enobaria Woodword  
**I'm stabbing... MAHOGANY!  
_89 people like this._**  
**

**Effie Trinket  
**STOP IT! STOP HURTING MY BABY!**  
**

**Peeta Mellark  
**I'm Peeta and I know it B-)

**Finnick Odair  
**Has anyone seen my trident?

**Johanna Mason  
**Yeah, I gave it to the giant because it needed a fork to eat with.  
_BFG likes this._**  
**

**Finnick Odair  
**Tridents are NOT big forks!

* * *

**So, you heard Haymitch ;) Which tribute will WIN the writers games? You decide! :)**

**Katniss Everdeen : Its so gonna be me!  
Peeta Mellark : Purr-lease, if anything, it's this bread boy right here  
Johanna Mason : Shut up, all of you KNOW its gonna be Jo Mason  
Finnick Odair : It's me. My sexyness will make sure of it.  
Annie Cresta : Huh, your letters were sh*t. It's me for sure!  
Haymitch Abernathy : WINE, NOW.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**74TH ANNUAL WRITERS GAMES!  
WINNER!**

* * *

**Thank you all for your votes and support!  
After collecting all of the votes in on who should win...**

**THE WINNER IS...**

**..  
**

**..  
**

**..  
**

**..  
**

**..  
**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE  
**

**..  
**

**..  
**

**..  
**

**..  
**

**..  
**

**HAYWITCH, HAYBITCH, HAYTITCH, HAYMITCH ABERNATHY!  
**

***LOUD APPLAUSE HERE PLEASE*  
**

Haymitch's Speech;

"Iz would like to thankz all of meez supporters. LOL All I wanted was wine and I wun the writers games xD says alot about my fans dont it?!  
POOOOOP!  
Without you peepoles, I wouldn't be here right now! Collecting my invisible trophy, listening to the invisible applause!  
I would like to thank :  
Toadetterocks15  
MrsHutcherson16  
CatoHasTheSwaggerz  
scarletxxxxxxxxxxxx  
CandyFreak211

You bitches/bastards/bootiful people are awesome!

Now, give me a virtual hug!  
Excuse me if I puke on you!  
HAPPY HUNGARIAN GAMES!  
I MEAN, WRITERS GAMES!

LOVE - HAYMITCH ABERNATHY!

The Votes;

**_Johanna - 1_**  
**_Katniss - 3_**  
**_Peeta - 4_**  
**_Annie - 0_**  
**_Finnick - 2_**  
**_Haymitch - 6_**

* * *

**Hey guys! MockingjaysDaughter'xox here!  
I would like to thank each and every one of you for your continuous support. You guys have made me realise that continuing the story is the best, because I love it when my readers enjoy my writing! :)  
The next chapter will be a facebook fic as usual.**

**The Writers Games are officially over, and I will continue the facebook fics :D  
**

**Love loads,  
MD'xox  
xxxxxxxxx  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Facebook Fanfiction  
AN : Heya! I'd just like to tell "Katniss Everdeen District 12" That it wasn't my fault that Haymitch won. It was the readers opinion, and if you hate this fanfic, then please go read something else. I'm doing this for my entertainment and the readers', not to make anyone feel bad.

ALRIGHT, SO, I'll see you guys at the end of this chapter! Adios!

* * *

**Johanna Mason**  
Someone talk to mee! :D

_**Comments :**_

**Peeta Mellark**  
HEEYYYYYYY JOOO!

**Johanna Mason**  
Not you. I dont wanna catch aids.

**Primrose Everdeen**  
What are aids?

**Thresh Sacry**  
Another word for friends. SO you go up to a stranger and go, "Hey, do you have any aids? Do you wanna be my aid?"  
_7 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
You really need to be blocked from facebook.  
_9 people like this._

**Buttercup**  
Meow.

**Peeta Mellark**  
HAPPY REAPING DAY TO YOU  
HAPPY REAPING DAY TO YOU  
I SAW AN OOMPA LOOMPA  
GUESS WHAT GALE IT WAS YOU

**Gale Hawthorne**  
I hate you. I really really hate you.

**Peeta Mellark**  
Never underestimate the power of BREAD!  
44 people like this.

**Johanna Mason**  
Peeta, what happens if your bread is all bloody?

**Peeta Mellark**  
CALL THE POLICE. NOW.  
_7 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Johanna cut your bread with her bloody axe :D  
_Johanna Mason likes this._

**Johanna Mason**  
LOL!

**Peeta Mellark**  
YOU MONSTER

**Peeta Mellark**  
YOU HURT MY FEELINGS

**Peeta Mellark**  
GRRRRRRRRRR!

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Is Effie gonna reap me again?

**Thresh Sacry**  
YOU GOT RAPED BY EFFIE?!

**Primrose Everdeen**  
REAPED! Whats Raped?

**Rue Reynolds**  
Its another word for help! So when you need help you go to someone and go, "Rape me?"

**Katniss Everdeen**  
RUE! What the hell?!

**Rue Reynolds**  
Thresh told me!  
_Thresh Sacry likes this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
BREAEAEAEAD!

**Gale Hawthorne**  
LOOL PEETA! GUESS WHAT!

**Peeta Mellark**  
Yes, ugly boy?

**Gale Hawthorne**  
I'm murdering your bread!

**Peeta Mellark**  
...

**Peacekeeper**  
GALE HAWPORN, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!

**Gale Hawthorne**  
Its HAWTHORNE! WHO TOLD YOU IT WAS HAWPORN?!

**Peeta Mellark**  
ME! DUH!

**Peacekeeper**  
You are under arrest for raping bread!

**Primrose Everdeen**  
How can you help bread?  
_Rue Reynolds like this._

**Thresh Sacry**  
I have alot to tell you, young one...

**Katniss Everdeen**  
NO! NO YOU DO NOT!


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I've been getting threats lately about this story getting removed, and I'm not exactly sure what to do. Believe it or not, I'm only twelve, so I don't really understand how to make this story a little bit more suitable for fanfiction!**

**Any ideas?**

**I really dont want this story to get removed from the site, and I really want to continue it. However, if I carry it on, people say that my account might get banned or this story will get deleted. SO please, help me?**

**- MD xox**


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh my god! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! All of your support has shown me that you really care about this story! Thank you!**

**Anyways, I have finally figured out a way to keep this story on the site! (And guess what! Theres not much change! :))**

* * *

The wind brushed against Katniss' face as she pulled out her phone. She _was_ supposed to be hunting, but that could wait. She was about to check her Facebook, and what's worse then to miss out on an important notification just because she went hunting?

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Out hunting! GUYS, TALK TO ME I'M SO BORED!  
_5 people like this._

She waited patiently for another message, or a greeting from one of her friends._  
_

**Peeta Mellark  
**HAIII BABY!  
_3 people like this._

Katniss groaned in frustration. Okay, sure, she loved Peeta Mellark and all, but sometimes she needed to get away from him. The way he talks about the different types of bread really creeps her out._  
_

**Johanna Mason**  
WHY MUST YOU COMMENT ON EVERYTHING?!  
_2 people like this.  
_

**Peeta Mellark**  
BECAUSE I BURNT MY BREAD! IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN..._  
_

**Johanna Mason  
**No, no I dont -_-  
_34 people like this._

**Annie Cresta**  
LOL, Johanna's name spelt backwards is Annahoj!  
_55 people like this._

**Johanna Mason**  
Wow, I never knew you could read.  
_9 people like this.  
_

**Annie Cresta**  
Whats that supposed to mean?!  
_6 people like this.  
_

**Peeta Mellark**  
It means your dumb, Annie.  
_7 people like this._

**Finnick Odair**  
STOP BULLYING ANNIE!  
_2 people like this._

**Annie Cresta**  
Yeah! BULLY FINNISH INSTEAD!  
_4 people like this._

**Finnick Odair**  
YEAH! Wait... what?!  
_8 people like this._

The young hunter laughed quietly to herself. Whenever she posted something, a hilarious conversation was bound to follow.

**Johanna Mason  
**WHEN I WALK OUT THE CAPITOL THIS IS WHAT I SEE  
ALL THOSE VICTIMS STARING AT ME  
I'VE GOT BLOOD ON MY AXE AND I AINT AFRAID TO THROW IT THROW IT  
I'M JO MASON AND I KNOW IT!

**Peeta Mellark  
**THAT MY SONG! GIVE IT BACK!  
_5 people like this.  
_

**Primrose Everdeen**  
LOL! CLAUDIUS TEMPLESMITH HAS THE SURNAME OF CANTA CLAUS! XD  
_6 people like this.  
_

**Katniss Everdeen**  
PRRIIIIM, You really need to delete your facebook! :(  
_4 people like this._

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Why?!

**Katniss Everdeen**  
BECAUSE, there are paedophiles everywhere!  
_9 people like this._

**Primrose Everdeen**  
SO?! Moms a paedophile!

**Thresh Sacry**  
You don't know what a paedophile is do you :}  
_2 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Of course she does; it's the definition of Thresh -_-

**Thresh Sacry**  
SHUT UP! bully!

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Prim, go tidy your bed!  
_Peeta Mellark likes this._

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Why do I have to tidy it when I'll just sleep in it again?!

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Well why do you wash your bum after you take a shit?  
_5 people like this._

**Primrose Everdeen**  
FINE YOU WIN!  
_8 people like this._

Katniss chuckled quietly to herself and made her way back to Victors Village. Haymitch was yet again passed out on the front porch, a bottle of alcohol grasped tightly in his hand. A laptop was position carefully on his stomach, and he was logged into facebook._  
_

Grinning, the Mockingjay took the laptop and decided to pull a prank on her passed out mentor.

She changed Haymitch's interests to "Effie Trinket", trying to hold in her laughter. Then she clicked on his profile picture (which was of him and a few friends when he was a young victor) and replaced it with a goofy photo of the annoying District 12 escort.

Quietly, she set the laptop back to its original place and made her way inside.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Better, or worse? :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**WHOOP! HAYMITCH WANTS A VIRTUAL HUG GUYS, BECAUSE WE JUST REACHED 200 REVIEWS! THATS RIGHT! THE BIG 200! :D  
**

* * *

****Haymitch woke up groggily, rubbing his eyes. He was passed out on the porch again, and his spine felt rock solid. He couldn't move, so he reached for his laptop and tried to log into Facebook.

_Login failed._

The fromer mentors eyes bulged, and his heart raced. He tried the password several times, and he was on the verge of crying._  
_

_Login failed.  
Login failed.  
Login failed.  
Login failed.  
Login failed.  
Okay, dude, honestly, if your gonna keep trying, TRY A DIFFERENT COMPUTER!_

He slammed the keyboard in fury, then paused._  
_

He had the CAPS LOCK on the whole time.

**Haymitch Abernathy  
**WHO CHANGED MY PROFILE PICTURE?! AND MY INTERESTS?! I DO NOT LIKE ELEPHANT! I'D GET TRAMPLED OVER!

_**Comments :**_

**Peeta Mellark  
**LOLUZZ, I would say me but that's lyring and I'm a good little church boi :3  
_The Priest likes this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
I know who did it!_  
Katniss Everdeen likes this.  
_

**Haymitch Abernathy_  
_**WHO?!

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Not saying!  
_6 people like this._

**Clove Laxon**  
LOL GLIMMER FELL!

**Glimmer Sparkles**  
I did not fall! I hugged the floor because it was lonely!  
_5 people like this._

**Clove Laxon**  
Backwards?

**Glimmer Sparkles**  
I'm freaking talented! Okay!

**Primrose Everdeen**  
I am so educated! :D  
_7 people like this._

**Thresh Sacry**  
There is more to learn, young one. MORE. TO. LEARN.

**Rue Reynolds**  
Okay, suddenly I'm terrified of my own district partner.

**Peeta Mellark**  
Awie! I'm watching Beauty and the Beast! And Katniss, if you were a beast, I'd still love you! :D  
_2 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Ha, if you were a beauty I'd still love you :)  
_3467582375365 people like this._

**Clove Laxon**  
LOOOOOOOOL! xD

**Cato Hurley**  
CLOVE! I LOVE CHOO!  
_8 people like this._

**Clove Laxon**  
Ily2.

**Cato Hurley**  
(Insert Gun Icon Here) Say it properly.

**Gale Hawthorne**  
I'm watching a crime show!  
_7 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Why?!

**Gale Hawthorne**  
I don't watch crime shows for entertainment, Catnip. I watch them for new ideas.

**Peeta Mellark**  
WELL I BAKE BREAD FOR NEW IDEAS SO HAH!  
_Nobody Cares likes this._

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Okay, so you know when we're at weddings? And old people poke you and say, "Your next"? Well, I started poking them at FUNERALS and saying, "You are DEFINATELY next".

**Katniss Everdeen**  
PRIM!

**Thresh Sacry**  
See?! I didn't even tell her that one!  
_6 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
GALE!

**Gale Hawthorne**  
WHAT, BREAD BITCH?!

**Peeta Mellark**  
Say Eye  
Then spell M.A.P  
Then say NESS.

**Gale Hawthorne**  
Huh?

**Cato Hurley**  
Wha?... OHHH LMFAO!

**Gale Hawthorne**  
I dont get it!  
_IM.A. likes this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
Look, Eye is for 'I'  
Then connect that with "M.A.P" its, "I am a P"  
Then put Ness, so it sounds like, "I am a Penis."  
4 people like this.

**Primrose Everdeen**  
HAH! EVEN I GOT THAT AND IM 13!

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Trolololol, Haymitch and I love you guys :)**

* * *

**Johanna Mason  
**My favourite superhero is Spiderman...

_**Comments :**_

**Peeta Mellark**  
Mine is Katniss Everdeen :3  
_9 people like this._

**Primrose Everdeen**  
She said Superhero, not crazy booboo that nearly committed suicide with Nightlock.  
_4 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
PRIM!

**Thresh Sacry**  
I have taught her well... :D  
_3 people like this._

**Rue Reynolds**  
SO, who wants to help me with my science project? It's about... BABIES!  
_69 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
Oh! I know alot about babies! I can help!

**Primrose Everdeen**  
NOO! NO, you'll just tell us on how to "help" someone... other words; RAPE.  
_5 people like this._

**Effie Trinket**  
Manners, Primrose. It's 3 periods, not "..."! Your a silly girl :)

**Primrose Everdeen**  
*You're. Not *Your! And your calling ME a silly girl?!

**Effie Trinket**  
Your really annoying me.

**Primrose Everdeen**  
*You're

**Effie Trinket**  
FINE! You're life will end if you carry on annoying me!

**Primrose Everdeen**  
...*Your

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Okay, calm down Effie. No need to get your wig in a twist.  
_8 people like this._

**Effie Trinket**  
My wig is perfectly in place, thank you very much.  
_3 people like this._

**Haymitch Abernathy**  
No, remember when I knocked it off when it was the 74th games reaping? XD  
_5 people like this._

**Rue Reynolds**  
_HA! YOU ADMITTED YOU HAVE A WIG!_  
_66 people like this._

**Effie Trinket**  
WHAT?! NO I DIDN'T!  
_7 people like this._

**Clove Laxon**  
... Yes, yes you did.

**Glimmer Sparkles**  
Effie. Your ugly, annoying, and PLEASE rub that fake white-ish tan off of your face. ITS UGLY.

**Effie Trinket**  
Oh Glimmer, darling, it's not opposite day.  
_128 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
She speaks the truth...

**Primrose Everdeen**  
I'm on the train!

**Katniss Everdeen**  
WHY, THE FUDGE, ARE YOU, ON THE, TRAIN?!  
_2 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
Well duh, because I need to get her to hospital  
_Finnick Odair likes this._

**Finnick Odair**  
Yep, she sprained her ankle

**Katniss Everdeen**  
WHAT?! WHY?!  
_Rue Reynolds likes this._

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Because I ate a banana.  
_2 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
HOW CAN THAT CAUSE YOU TO HURT YOUR ANKLE?!

**Primrose Everdeen**  
I slipped on the peel...  
_6 people like this._


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Avox  
**...

_**Comments :**_

**Peeta Mellark  
**Why you no talk?!

**Avox**  
...

**Gale Hawthorne**  
Your face scared her voice away.  
_Avox likes this._

**Darius**  
You a**holes, my tongue got cut off cause of you's :(  
_7 people like this_.

**Peeta Mellark**  
I'm an anthole?  
_8 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
...I need a pee.  
_7 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
PEE IN THE WOODS!

**Katniss Everdeen**  
I'm more CIVILISED then that, thank you!  
_2 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
KEEP CALM AND BAKE BREAD  
_5 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
PRIM! Who do you love ?! :D  
_3 people like this._

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Nah, theres no special guy in muh life!  
_7 people like this._

**Rory Hawthorne**  
I VOLOUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!  
_99 people like this._

**Avox**  
...

**Rue Reynolds**  
Are Avox's even supposed to have internet?  
_34 people like this._

**Avox**  
-_-

**Rue Reynolds**  
ANSWER ME!

**Avox**  
...

**Peeta Mellark**  
Katniss! Wanna know who's beautiful? Say the first word again ;)  
_48437 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
The first word again...  
_832 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
Yeah, say it!  
_43 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
It...  
_89 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
OMFG I'M JUST TRYING TO BE CUTE!  
_78 people like this._

**Gale Hawthorne**  
Fail... :D  
_Katniss Everdeen likes this._

**Cashmere Chrome**  
I'M AT A SLEEPOVER WITH THE GIRLIES!  
_5 people like this._

**Finnick Odair**  
I was wondering... do guys sleep in the same bed at sleepovers?  
_9847923864 people like this._

**Thresh Sacry**  
...Mother Of God...  
_3 people like this._

**Primrose Everdeen**  
I'm kind of scared of Peeta...  
_5 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
WHY?!  
_232 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Because you stalked me!  
_12 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
I don't stalk! I INVESTIGATE!  
_56 people like this._

**Delly Cartwright**  
Sure you doo...  
_3 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
SHUT UP! AT LEAST I WAS IN THE MOVIE!  
_83756 people like this._

**Avox**  
...

* * *

**Okay, maybe it's just me, but does anybody else have a cartoon crush? For me, it would be the young Nathan Drake in Uncharted 3, even though he's an animation :P SO, who are your cartoon crushes?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Im backkk! :D But this time, I'm not so sure about a facebook fic. Maybe some drabbles, like this one itself. Note that everyone is the same age, their all friends and they all have some... troubles :D.  
P.S, Please read my other fanfic? It's called There's No One Left I Love, and it's about Johanna :) xoxo  
**

**_Drabble One - Best Friends Picture  
_**

"This is it!" Glimmer squeels, walking over to the rack of clothes that surround the main walk-by point. Clove has to drag her away from the pink and purple shimmery outfits in order to get her attention.

"What's 'it'?" I ask, grimacing when a goldish blue jumpsuit catches my eye. "They've seriously taken this Hunger Games thing too seriously."

"Well, what do you expect? It's a _movie! _Like what they did to Harry Potter," says Fifa. "They have a whole Hogwarts propo back in Cali."

"Well, California's blown off the map now, so there's no point talking about it." sighs Johanna. "And anyway, we live in Panem, we made a movie, and now we're rich. What more could you want?"

"I'd appreciate it more if I didn't keep seeing my face in every poster." I groan, clawing down the Hunger Games posters from the street lamps. It's late in the evening, and we've just been back from seeing the preview in the cinema.

"Still, what do you think the boys are up to?" I ask. Johanna takes a phone from her bag and looks at the glowing screen without much interest.

"Thresh said him and Peeta are taking care of Rue and Prim."

"How exciting," Cashmere smirks. "I bet you anything he's teaching them what the circle of life means."

"Oh, I know what it means!" Annie giggles, choking slightly on the Sprite she was gulping before. "Finnick told me!"

We all smile, because none of us really have the heart to ruin the redheads fun. The hysteria bubbles up inside of her and erupts like a crazy volcano when attended, so we just leave her at most times. It's entertaining, really.

Cashmere walks over to a bakery and pushes the door open. It's not the Mellarks bakery, which kind of crushes my spirits, but it's okay since it's open and available. We sit at a booth in the back and start talking whilst Clove orders our drinks.

"I love acting," says Johanna. "It's actually pretty cool starring in Catching Fire."

"No duh," Glimmer laughs, smiling. Her long blonde hair falls in wavy coils down her back as she re-applies her make-up. "I can't believe I died in the first movie though."

"The amazing work of Tracker Jackers, my friend." I chuckle, resorting in an 'almost-kiddy-like' eye roll from Glimmer. "Don't blame me for killing you off!"

"You could have dropped something less hard on my head!" she argues, sipping her hot chocolate. I can see her cheeks turn pink as the liquid scalds her tongue.

"The nest was made of styrofoam!" I state.

"_Hard _styrofoam!" she pouts. Annie furrows her eyebrows at our conversation and makes a weird face. It's a cross between a grimace and a scowl, but I can't exactly place the meaning to it.

"Yeah, yeah. Y'know, we've actually never had a picture with all of us _together._" says Cashmere, taking her camera out as a hint. We all groan, but none of us means it.

Cashmere sets the camera on timer and steps back, getting everyone into a clumsy formation. Annie's drinking her can of fizzy lemonade. Johanna's making the peace sign. Glimmer's pouting with her eyes settled on the ceiling. Clove has her arm around my shoulder, and I do the same. Cashmere's behind the both of us, tongue stuck out like an insane bird.

Maybe its not the best picture. But it has all of us in it; all seventeen year olds, with beserk, unimaginable faces. Yet I wouldn't have it any other way.


	26. Chapter 26

**Johanna** **Mason**  
Guys! If I were dieing, what would your last words to me be?  
_Annie Cresta likes this._

**_Comments :_**

**Peeta Mellark**  
Have fun in hell!  
_No one likes this._

**Finnick Odair**  
SAY HI TO AMY WINEHOUSE FOR ME!  
_Katniss Everdeen likes this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
May you rest in peaces.  
_Prim Everdeen likes this._

**Annie Cresta**  
I don't care unless there's food at your funeral.  
_7893 people like this._

**Johanna Mason**  
You guys are heartless. Pure heartless.  
_21 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
Pfft, obviously, we were in the games!

**Peeta Mellark**  
TWICE. TWICE, BITCH, TWICE!  
_76 people like this._

**Delly Cartwright**  
'May be odds be ever in your deathbed'.  
_9 people like this._

**Gale Hawthorne**  
'I hope you don't bring your axe down to hell with you.'  
_276 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
As a peace offering, I will give you my bread.  
**12 people like this.**

**Johanna Mason**  
No, Peeta. Just... no.  
_87 people like this._

**Haymitch Abernathy**  
GUYSZLESS. GUESS WUT.  
_34 people like this._

**Rue Reynolds**  
Wut?  
_3 people like this._

**Haymitch Abernathy**  
THE FACEBOOK FICS ARE BACK! No more stupid stories about Katniss and all taking silly pictures. No bitches no.  
_873481636705 people like this._

**Johanna Mason**  
OI! OUR PICTURES ARE AMAZINSAUCE!  
_54 people like this._

**Haymitch Abernathy**  
In what? Bitchville?

**Katniss Everdeen**  
You shouldn't talk. Your name sounds like HAYBITCH.  
_87 people like this._

**Haymitch Abernathy**  
Shut up you mean buttox.  
_2 people like this._

**Haymitch Abernathy**  
AWWRH COME ON, ONLY TWO LIKES?! WHAT IF I SAID I'LL EAT THE MOCKINGJAY?!  
_65 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
OMG WTF FTW YOU CANNONBALL!  
_3 people like this._

**Corilanous Snow**  
I think you meant Cannibal, Pitta.  
_239875 people like this._

**Peeta Mellark**  
Nope, I'm pretty sure I meant Cannonball.  
_8 people like this._

**Katniss Everdeen**  
I should have left you in the war...  
_55 people like this._

* * *

**THATS RIGHT, MY DEARIES, THE FACEBOOK FICS ARE BACK! LOVE YOUS!**


End file.
